


Sleeping Beauties

by Filigranka



Category: Tempur-Pedic "Agent of Sleep" Spec Commercial
Genre: Fantasy elements, Humor, M/M, Magic, Original Characters - Freeform, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-22 06:00:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22611037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Filigranka/pseuds/Filigranka
Summary: They were both searching for the same thing.
Relationships: Man in Hoodie/Man in Leather Jacket (Agent of Sleep)
Comments: 17
Kudos: 17
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 5





	Sleeping Beauties

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Isis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isis/gifts).



‘Listen, I just wanted to help, right?!’

Voices. Female ones. Screaming. At first, Rick thought it was Mary, his direct supervisor. Then he remembered.

The mission had seemed simple enough. The Command had found traces of illegal magical activity, probably a cursed item. Rick had been sent to retrieve it. Then he’d met that other guy and immediately recognised another _agent_ – but no one from theirs – and the chase and fight had started. They had landed on the bed, Rick desperately twisting to break the hold the other man had had around his neck, and then… and… and… then, then…

‘He’s woken up, you know?’ 

The other voice was calm, collected and lower. Quite a nice voice, in Rick’s opinion. Quite a nice, perhaps even _sexy_ voice belonging, apparently, to the other (also quite sexy) agent. The one who must have been after the cursed artefact, too, the one who’d tried to kill him – well, they both had been trying to kill each other – the one who… had fallen to sleep in the middle of the fight. And Rick – impossibly – had followed him, laying his head just next to this face, letting the agent’s breath tickle his neck...

Oh fuck.

Rick jumped out of the bed.

‘This!’ He gestured at it dramatically. ‘This is that cursed item we’re here for!’

‘Brilliant conclusion,’ snarled the other agent. ‘Have you had a prophetic dream?’

He was sitting at the windowsill, swaying his legs lightly. 

‘Perhaps we should all just get some tea and explain the thing to each other?’ The first voice, pleadingly.

‘Tea? Did you see my flat? It’s ruined, it’s totally ruined, and we’ve just moved out, we – I have no idea what… And you say you wanted to _help_?’ 

That was the flat’s owner, this woman along whose he had run, fighting with that other man. The first woman was almost eerily similar to her – not like a twin, but in bone structure, eye, skin- and hair-colours, gestures, manner of speaking… They must be sisters, but this itself hardly explained why one of them would give the other a cursed artefact as an act of goodwill. Yet he can’t hear no lie when she was claiming, now even more nervous and exasperated, that it’d been meant as a solution to flat owner’s sleeping problems.

‘Do you buy it on a black market… I mean, can you point us to the site or a shop, or a person who sold this bed to you?’ Rick went back into the work mode.

To be honest, it was easier thank thinking he had slept in one bed with the enemy. And finished said nice, indeed, pretty sound sleep half-hard. Oh, and speaking about the enemy….

‘And by the way, you’re arrested.’ Rick waved his ID at the window; he doubted it was needed, but he liked a little dramatics. Everybody who was in this work did. ‘Are you going to tell me your name or do we have to take it straight from your brain?’

‘Bold of you to assume –’ the other man smiled. For their line of work, his teeth were almost unnaturally white and, well, _complete_. Considering his fighting style, he had magical strengthening or restoration to thank for it, probably ‘ – that my mind knows my name either.’

Double fuck. So he was, at best,. a mundane orphan, and at worse a changeling or possessed entity. At worst… Oh. The worst options were so bad Rick preferred to omit them.

‘Well, sure, so we’ll have to file under “the man who fell asleep in the middle of a fight”. Gotcha.’

‘You went to sleep, too!’ The other men’s eyes narrowed into slits. He looked quite cool this. Dangerous, and yet a little pouting. 

‘But you were first. I wonder if you always finish so… I mean, are you always so non-resistant to the influence, it’d make the interrogation–’

‘Usually, I have pretty good resistance for cursed objects.’ The other man smiled viciously. ‘But for a handsome government agent like you? I’m much weaker… I feel I’m going to fell for serious now, so, you know, sayonara, adios, tschüss, arrivederci!

‘Wait, wha–‘

But the other agent already swayed harder and broke the window. Glass shards blinked like million stars in the air and changed into shiny confetti – and when Rick lowered his hand and jumped to the window, the air and the street was already empty. Must be some sort of teleportation charm.

‘Excuse me,’ the flat’s owned voice sounded a little calmer now. ‘But if you’re a government agent, shouldn’t _I_ be liable for some, you know, insurance money?’

Aaaand triple fuck. She should. She was. And they were on a particularly tight budget this year.

Mary was going to kill him.


End file.
